Good At Poker
by StarBlueGirl21
Summary: Why if Jo play Patrick at Poker instead of Sam to save Dean while Bobby, Dean, and Sam try to find a way to undo Patrick spell
1. Foreword

Foreword

Dean and Sam are checking out a case about people disappering and turning old with Bobby help when Dean has to play poker to help Bobby. He help Bobby turn back to himself but lose the game and got himself turning old. Now Sam and Bobby has to find a way to help Dean turn back to himself. This is when Jo come in and help.


	2. Chapter 1

At the Hotel

Old Dean, Sam, and Bobby were talking about how to turn Dean back to himself.

"So we should get the chips then" said Sam

Grab me 50 benjamin buttons me back into burger shape, what do you think" asked Old Dean

"I think you should put some clothes on" replied Bobby

Old Dean was finish putting his clothes on when there was a knock on the door. Old Dean answered the door and suprised to see the person at the door.

"Jo" said Old Dean suprised

"Nice to see you again Dean but not what I expect to see you as" said Jo walking in the hotel carrying a bag over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here" asked Old Dean

"Working on this case but I figure you guys would take this case anyway so I manage to track you guys down" replied Jo

"Hi Jo it nice to see you, look this might not be the good time for you to be here" said Sam

"Why because Dean is old and he lost to a poker game" said Jo

"Haha funny" said Old Dean

"How did you know" asked Bobby

"I got my own way of knowing, now if you want to turn Dean back to himself you are going to need my help" said Jo

"Why would we need your help" asked Old Dean

"Right like you can really figure a way out of this" said Jo

"We can" said Old Dean

"How, you are not planning on killing Patrick are you" asked Jo

Sam and Bobby realize what Jo meant by needing her help.

"Maybe she got a point there Dean" said Sam

"Beside we are going to need the help we can get" said Bobby

Old Dean look at Sam who shrugged his shoulder

"Fine but make sure you don't lose sweetheart" said Old Dean

"Well honey I don't lose easy" said Jo

Bobby gave "What are looking at me for" look while Sam have that adorable smile on his face

"Can we go now" asked Old Dean looking at Sam and Bobby

**TBC Tell me what you think so far. Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the review. It makes me happy. Now on with the story**

Jo, Sam, Old Dean, and Bobby enter the building.

"I still think we should have gone with my plan" said Jo walking next to Old Dean and Sam.

"I'm not sure your idea is good enough Jo" said Old Dean

"Why, you think I'm going lose to a poker game" asked Jo

"I didn't said that" said Old Dean

"You didn't say it but that is what you are thinking" said Jo

Bobby and Sam were walking toward the elevator when Bobby stop in his track

"Well I'm out" said Bobby

Sam went up to the elevator and hold up the paper that read Elevator Out of Order.

"That is just great, stairs to walk" said Old Dean

"Relax it good for your health Dean so strap on your shoe on and walk" said Jo walk off with a smile

"Let's go Dean" said Sam following Jo behind

Old Dean sighs and follows Sam

Sam and Jo were walking up the stairs with Old Dean right behind them breathing heavy.

"Dean" said Sam pointing at the number 2 on the wall.

Sam continue walk as Old Dean look at the number 2 and sigh breathing heavy. Jo notices that Dean was tired from walking and breathing hard.

"Here let me help you Dean" said Jo leaning a hand to Old Dean.

Old Dean took Jo hand and continues to walk.

Sam was already at the door when Old Dean and Jo reach to it. Inside they were busy looking around for the chip coins. Old Dean eventually found the area where the chip coins are kept. Old Dean tries to open but couldn't because his eye vision that is blurry so Sam open and grab the chips inside with Jo help. Eventually, a blond woman who came in caught three of them. She uses her magic on them when Patrick came in and stop her. He told that they are not bad people so she stop and let them go. Patrick told them that they can take chips because the chips are normal and that the magic is coming from him.

"Let's settle the fashion way" said Patrick

"Fine let's do it" said Old Dean

"What card I'm holding up (show Old dean a card) that's what I thought, your vision aren't good but what about your memory? I'm not a murder, you on the hand ( point toward Sam)" said Patrick

"No Sam" said Old Dean

"Dean" said Sam

"What Sam is not good at poker, if not Sam then how about this beautiful blonde over here (looking at Jo)" asked Patrick

"No" said Old Dean

"What, scared that you girl friend is going to lose" asked Patrick

"Dean is saying that he leaving and I'm going to play" said Jo with a smile

"So you playing for your boyfriend" asked Patrick

"We are friends" said Jo

Old Dean was about to said something but Sam stops him

"Okay then that settles we will start playing tomorrow sweetheart" said Patrick

"My name is Jo not sweetheart" said Jo

"Jo as in Joanna, a pretty name by the way" said Patrick

"Sam, Jo let's go" said Old Dean

Patrick walked them to the door.

"You are free to go. Oh Sam your brother situation is punishment enough but I can't let you leave without a small part in gift (clap his hand three times) Jo on the other hand I will be seeing tomorrow" said Patrick

"What did you do" asked Sam

"Lets go Sam" said Old Dean

"You will find out soon" said Patrick closing the door on the Sam

Old Dean, Sam, and Jo were walking toward the front door. Sam was walking funny

"I guess that didn't go well" said Old Dean

Jo notice Sam was walking funny

"Are you okay Sam" asked Jo

"I'm fine just feeling weird that all" replied Sam

"Dude, I think that hiwitch guy give you the clamp" said Old Dean

Sam looks at Old Dean and left. Old Dean laughed

**TBC: Tell me what you think so far. Review please. Any suggestion would be okay.**


End file.
